


Before Haven

by spilledtea123



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Dalish Origin, Family Feels, Gen, Inquisitor (Dragon Age) Backstory, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Original Character(s), Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Siblings, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledtea123/pseuds/spilledtea123
Summary: When the sun sets and the crickets chirp, Ariathra still can’t shake away the nerves that flitter in her stomachKeeper Deshanna has tasked Ariathra Lavellan with journeying to the mage-templar landsmeet in Haven. The journey will long and arduous. Creators only know what she'll be facing ahead.
Relationships: Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)/Other(s), Inquisitor/Female Lavellan





	Before Haven

**I. Departure**

When the sun sets and the crickets chirp, Ariathra still can’t shake away the nerves that flitter in her stomach

The air was chilled, but still humid enough for sticky skin and hair that clung to her forehead. The sky was black and dotted with countless stars. The fire she sat in front of with the moon overhead were the only lights of the oncoming night. 

Tonight would have been perfect for everyone to be gathered around. She’d have her lute out, carved from the wood of the oak trees by her father. His hands were well-learned in the craft of instrument-making, knowledge that dated back to Arlathan. Together they would sing stories of old to everyone. It surely would lift the tense mood that currently permeated the air. 

The fire flickered with warmth, dancing wildly in the moonlight, the embers floating up in the air like fireflies. But in the dim light all she could see were her sister’s pursed lips as she sharpened the blade of her sword with a whetstone, her eyes steady but far, too deep in thought to speak. 

Eannen was sitting next to her, sharpening his arrows. The sound of metal reverberated in the quiet air, a steady rhythm that kept her focused as she analyzed a map by the firelight. 

“The journey to Haven will be arduous. I’m not sure if Keeper Deshanna made that clear enough,” Ashara spoke, continuing to focus her energy on her blade. But her movements were tired, and her brows were furrowed. 

“The meeting of mages and templars is something that concerns everyone, not just shems,” Ariathra looked up from her map to meet Ashara’s eyes, “and it was the mage-templar war that forced us to relocate for the third time in a month. We had to leave so much behind. It matters to us as well.”

“I know that,” Ashara sighed, “But from here to Haven is a month’s worth of traveling. Perhaps even more. You've never even been outside the Free Marches before."

“You’re worrying more than Father is,” Eannen chuckled, placing his arrows in their sheath, “It’s not like she'll be engaging in combat while she’s there anyways.”

“Not in Haven, but there’s still the journey. Wouldn’t it make more sense for one of our hunters to go instead of you, the First to our clan?” She put her sword down, her arm propped up on a knee as she gazed into the fire, “You'd be passing through Wycome and Kirkwall. Aren't you worried at all?”

“Of course I am…” Ariathra faltered, “But if everyone thinks like that, then nothing will be changed,” Ariathra replied, “I know the journey will be long. It won’t be easy, but the information I’ll come back with will change everything, for our clan and others.”

“You say that now, sister.” Ashara shook her head with defeat, sighing a heavy breath, “We should go to bed. It’s getting late and we have to get up early in the morning.”

“You’re right. I don’t want you two pouring ice cold water on my face again,” Eannen yawned, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms, “See you both in the morning,” he left, throwing the sheath across his shoulder as he walked over to his tent. 

“I’ll meet you in a bit. I’ll just put out the fire,” Ariathra said before Ashara left for their tent. 

“Just don’t take too long,” Ashara nodded, undoing her braid before settling in. 

Ariathra sat there for a long time. Her things were already packed and organized, she’d already checked them for the third time. She could just extinguish the fire with a swipe of her hand, but instead she just sat there, alone with her thoughts.

There was no doubt that she would come across danger while on the journey, in that, Ashara was right. Ariathra had never strayed outside the northern Free Marches; the forest was all she knew. The map was the only thing that would guide herself along the way. 

Perhaps she would have to disguise her pointed ears with shawls wrapped around her head. But her vallaslin would already make it obvious she was of the Dalish. She would need to hide her magic; she didn’t need a trail of stray templars following her path. There were so many things she needed to hide if she didn’t want to provoke anyone. 

The fire was almost burnt to ashes, the embers still hot, but the wood was charred white and powdered. She extinguished the last of the flames and walked to the tent she and Ashara shared.

* * *

Ariathra was careful not to provoke the others who were fast asleep. There had been a small gathering before nightfall, a small celebration of acknowledgement to their First before she would depart in the morning. She would be gone for weeks before she could see them again.

The tent she shared with Ashara was an ordinary tent made of druffalo leather, a makeshift tent easy to transport. Normally she’d fall asleep in her aravel, slumped over with books and papers scattered around as she spent day and night scouring texts and tomes left by previous keepers before their time. But tonight would be the last before she could enjoy the company of her sister. She would miss it. 

Ashara lay on her side of the cot, the furs pulled over her chest as her hair cascaded down her back. They had the same hair, thick and dark as ebony, given by their mother. The only difference was that Ariathra had her hair cut to her ears, short and out of the way from reading and training. 

Ariathra shrugged off her cloak and leathers and lay next to her, half tucked under the furs. She tried shutting her lids, but she couldn’t fall asleep to any avail. 

“Can’t sleep?” Ashara suddenly spoke. Was she that easy to read?

“No,” she sighed, “I thought you were already asleep. For a hunter, you sleep as fast as a baby nug.”

Ashara laughed softly for a moment, turning so she faced her younger sister, “Tomorrow will be the first morning hunting without you by my side,” she frowned, sighing into her arms.

“Eannen will be there with you,” Ariathra yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Still, it’s not the same. It needs to be just the three of us, hiding in the trees while we hunt.”

“Well, you never liked bringing me along anyways. I’m still not quite as adept when aiming with a bow and arrow instead of a staff,” Ariathra retorted, earning a smile from her elder sister.

“That’s true. It’s why we have warriors and archers to do the hunting, not mages.”

“I can be just as adept in hunting when I want to,” Ariathra murmured under her breath.

“You’d be more useful when Eannen manages to stick an arrow up his ass,” 

“Oh, Creators no!”

The two sisters tried to muffle their laughing in the quiet night air. For a moment, Ariathra was able to forget the task that lay before her.

* * *

“You will come back to us in one piece. I expect no less,” Father embraced her so tightly she could barely breathe.

The sun was barely up, but the air was warming already. The whole clan was awakened to see their First depart on the journey to Haven. Men, women, children and the elders came to say their last words before she would go. 

“Still, I know you’ll be able to handle yourself out there,” he continued, voice thickening and wavering ever so slightly.

“Father,” Ariathra chuckled, “I’ll make you proud, and I promise to be back safe and sound.”

“You already make us proud, _emma’sha_ ,” He grinned, his green eyes sparkling with pride.

“Good luck out there, my friend. I’ll be here waiting for you to be back and translating those ancient spells with me. You and I know the work doesn’t end here,” Halen, the keeper’s second, spoke as he pat her on the back.

“Oh, you’ll manage fine Halen. It won’t be long until we’re back to our spell translating competitions again,” Ariathra smiled.

“It’s too bad I can’t come along,” Eannen groaned, “You know how I begged the Keeper for three days straight.” 

“This is Aria's quest to undertake, not yours,” Ashara rolled her eyes.

Keeper Deshanna took a hold of her shoulders, her hands aged and calloused from years of use. Her smile was kind and warm, the crows feet sitting at the corners of her eyes wrinkling, “Perhaps a companion would be of benefit while you are on your journey.”

Eannen’s eyes lit up hearing the words from the Keeper. Ariathra was about to open her mouth in protest, Ashara about to do the same..

“What?” Ariathra stammered, “I must do this alone. It’s too dangerous-”

“Eannen,” the Keeper addressed him, “You are a skilled archer, brave and kind. You are the model of a hunter the clan needs to survive. Your contribution and hard work is what allows us to live.”

“And yet he still doesn’t have his vallaslin yet,” someone whispered.

“Shouldn’t Halen be going instead of Eannen?”

“He’s not even a man yet,” a fellow hunter, jested. 

“Shut up!” Ashara elbowed him in the arm.

“You will accompany your sister to Haven,” the Keeper continued, “Protect her from those that would wish her harm, and learn from her wisdom. Learn of the shemlen coordinating the landsmeet in Haven, and in return, you will regain the chance to obtain your vallaslin. This task will test your courage. A passage of boyhood to adulthood.”

“Keeper Deshanna, please reconsider this! He’s better off here, protecting the clan,” Ariathra pleaded. She couldn’t risk Eannen being with her. Creators, his life would be in danger. She would never question the Keeper, but this? This was too much.

“Do you accept your quest?” The Keeper ignored Ariathra's skepticism, gazing upon Eannen with a smile.

“Y-yes,” he mumbled, “Yes! Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Keeper. I won’t let you down,” he lowered his head in respect, but she could tell he was going to burst with joy any second. How could she refuse him like this? 

“It is not I who you should be concerned of failing. May Mythal watch over you both during your journey, and Fen'harel take the enemies which you both will soon face.”

At once, everyone began to cheer for them both; children jumping up and down with delight, the elders nodding in approval, and everyone else brightened with thoughts of hope and yet uncertainty. 

“You’ll come back to tell us stories, right?” A girl pulled at her hand with wide eyes, and the other children standing before her filled with awe.

“And you’ll bring back more toys for us?”

“Will you find me a pet fennec?” 

Ariathra lowered to her knees and chuckled, “I’ll make no such promises. But I assure you we’ll be back.”

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Ashara sighed, “Just...Keep your watch up out there. Both of you. I think I’ve said that enough already,” she approached them, pulling her siblings back up from the crowd. 

“I would never question the Keeper’s word. If she believes Eannen is worthy of going with Ariathra , then so be it,” their father lay a strong hand on his son’s shoulder, “I’m more comfortable with the two going together anyways.”

“Don’t you think it’s too dangerous? It’s bad enough Aria is putting herself in danger, but Eannen can’t go a day without bickering with the shem tradesmen that wander through our forests,” Ashara worried. 

“I’ll be fine,” Eannen assured her, “I’m the best shot the clan has to offer. When Ariathra is down, I’ll have her back.”

“That’s not very reassuring, _Da’len”_

“Don’t worry, Ashara. They’re strong together. They’ll keep each other safe,” Father comforted his eldest as they all shared one last family embrace.

“You’re not helping either, father.”

“We’ll be back. I’ll keep him from harm,” Ariathra promised as she was squeezed within everyone’s bodies so tightly she could hardly breathe or move a muscle.

“Kill a boar for the celebration when we come back, will you Ashara? It’ll be hard, with me not being there. But I’m sure you’ll manage.” Eannen laughed with a wicked smirk.

Ashara rolled her eyes, “Anything for you, my sweet brother.”

“ _Dareth shiral_ , my children,” The keeper embraced them both. Ariathra could smell that familiar fragrance of embrium and earth, the way she always remembered. They departed, but not before she took one last look at the clan in front of her. Deshanna gave her a nod of pride. She was small, but when in her presence, her leadership and guidance would reach to all, elven or human.

They would be back long before she knew it, Ariathra told herself.She would be back again with her family, Back staying up late translating spells, singing songs to the children, wandering the forests with her bare feet. Helping Deshanna plan for the winter months to come. 

She tried to memorize the sight of her family cheering for them. It would be a long time before she’d see them again.


End file.
